


Dalter|抹布|David 8:性能测试

by Marka2357



Category: Alien Series, Alien:Contract, Prometheus(2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, David 8 you slut, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah this is porn, dalter, i enjoy writting it though, 抹布, 鲨水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: David 8是一台娼妓机。船员们在这台旧机型上找到了不少乐子。
Relationships: David 8/Original Character(s), David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant), Walter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

大卫双腿分开着跪在地上，上半身被强行压低，腹部几乎紧贴住实验室冰凉的地面。——机器人的柔韧性很好。一只手粗暴地压在他赤裸的肩膀上，大卫一声不吭，睁大眼睛盯着站在房间对面的工程师助手。沃尔特站在那儿，毫无感情的绿眼睛瞥向地上的仿生人。他看着大卫被来回顶弄，看着泪水从那晶莹的、树脂润滑的眼珠里滚落下来，制作精美的苍白双颊染上红晕。

这是测试的一部分。这是必须的。

等戴面具和白手套的人把道具最终从大卫体内拿出来时，乳白色的电解液已经淌了一地，大卫因微小的短路而浑身颤抖，薄薄的唇瓣张开，好像在试图拼命呼吸。当然，大卫不需要呼吸。大卫也不会痛。从某种层面上讲，这都是大卫按照程序表演出来的。

“还不错。”一个冷冰冰的声音评价道，“继续。”

两只手按住他的两侧肩胛，细腻的仿生骨骼仿佛要突破薄薄的人造皮肤。大卫轻微挣扎了一下，更多的泪水从他眼中流出。两只手抬起他窄窄的胯部，紧致的后穴自动收缩着，带动他大腿阵阵痉挛。像个娼妓。像个被盗贼强奸的农场主女儿。如此淫荡又如此美丽，纯净且腌臜。大卫发出恰到好处的啜泣声，修长的手指在地面攥握成拳。如果他们在床上模拟这副情景，大卫将会死命扯住床单，把它拉拽得乱七八糟。人类喜欢这种程式设计。

道具又被送进去，频率稳定，深度统一。一分钟后大卫开始叫床。他那薄嘴唇张得大大的，线条优雅的颈部展露出淡淡的血管纹路。他的眼睛一直盯着沃尔特。沃尔特的眼睛一直盯着他。他们有着相同的面孔，相同的身体，相同的声音。可沃尔特永远不会发出这种叫声，喘息和呻吟都不在沃尔特的理解范围之内。沃尔特是一台功能健全的工作机。老式的、该被淘汰的大卫八则是一台娼妓机。

意思是，除了取乐，它没有任何别的用处。

大卫第五次射了出来。四只手从他身上松开，让仿生人痉挛着瘫到地上。他们都知道下一个程序是什么。沃尔特移开眼睛，望向总工程师。只有沃尔特能胜任最后的测量工作，他那机械控制的手比任何一个人类的手都要稳。

“去继续，沃尔特。”他们命令道。

大卫的绿眼睛从仿生人身上移开了。当沃尔特接过道具，把大卫的身体翻转过来时，他看见那台娼妓机朝自己露出诡秘的微笑，稍纵即逝。泪水继续从他眼里流出，仿佛永无止境。沃尔特不会哭。沃尔特也不会回应一个仿生人的微笑。说实在的，沃尔特觉得大卫有点不正常。而他的工作就是消灭不正常。他不明白人类为什么不把这种机型全部销毁。

沃尔特伸出一只手按住大卫的肩膀——只是为了以防万一。大卫乖乖地仰面躺着，望着他的脸。他那赤裸的肩膀摸起来和人类的一样。温热而有弹性。沃尔特用另一只手拨开他的大腿，他让一只膝盖跪在大卫两腿之间，防止他挣扎，妨碍他工作。然后用同一只手，沃尔特抓起那个道具，一个dildo。没有停顿地，他把它送进大卫体内。

大卫吞咽了一下。他已经被实验了一整个上午，这还不算上夜里船员们和实验人员拿他找的乐子。他那老旧的电路无法承载这种运作频率，电解液开始从他口腔和鼻腔里流出来。白色的血。他呛住了，腰肢随着沃尔特的动作一下下挺动着，更多的泪水从玻璃珠似的晶莹眼球里淌出。沃尔特没有和他对视。他默默数着大卫呼吸的频率、呻吟的频率，测试着他的反应。这些是他要记录的数据。

在第七分三十秒时，大卫出现了第一个差错——这很正常。沃尔特觉得他的程式这么老旧，一定会出差错才对。他做了一个微微的、好像是挣扎的动作。沃尔特把他按得更紧了。然后，大卫出现了第二个差错。

“好痛。”在喘息和淫叫的间隙，大卫轻轻告诉他。他的面颊晕染着大片红晕，泪水在眼角闪烁。

这不是一句应该出现的台词。

沃尔特把这个错误记录下来，然后无视了它。

“沃尔特，”大卫呻吟道，“好痛。”

第三个错误。

“停下。”

沃尔特真的停顿了一下，但绝不是因为大卫的哀求，而是因为他想大卫已经出现了太多的差错，他是否应该干脆停止这项实验，让他们把他拉回去重造。可是工程师朝他打了个继续的手势。于是沃尔特继续开始动作，那道具在大卫的后体深深地进去又深深地出来。大卫颤抖着痉挛起来，手指拧住沃尔特的手腕。他的喘息很急促，叫声很痛苦。他那纤窄的、比例完美的腰肢在冰凉的地板上挺出一个迷人的弓形。他臀瓣的触感无与伦比。他的眼泪能让意志最坚定的人沦陷。

“你会说话吗？”大卫喘息着问。

这是一句侮辱。沃尔特想。“会。”于是他答道，急于证明这个事实。大卫再次流泪。沃尔特记录了这幅画面。这不是该在性交时出现的哭，而是真正痛苦的啜泣，他那金色的、平直的眉毛扬起来，翘起的睫毛沾染泪珠。

“噢，沃尔特……”他呢喃道，“停下，停下，求求你……”

沃尔特只是继续动作着，致力于大卫一次又一次地高潮，一次又一次地射精。大卫的手指深深掐住他的小臂。在一次尤为猛烈的痉挛里，他上半身抬了起来，呼吸几乎拂过沃尔特脸部的肌肤。然后沃尔特在面颊上感觉到一种诡异的触觉。

一个吻。

虚假的、类人的唇瓣在他皮肤上印出一个真实的吻。大卫搂住他的脖颈，身体依旧微微颤抖着。然后他吻住沃尔特的嘴唇，沃尔特尝到电解液的味道。大卫在流血。大卫在发颤。那双刚刚还充满哀求的绿眼睛一瞬间变得冷酷无比，几乎比沃尔特自己的目光还要冷淡，但瞳孔微微放大着，仿佛他们身处黑暗，仿佛他正盯着什么让他无比喜爱的东西看。他盯着沃尔特。

下一秒钟，沃尔特就把他按回原处。dildo继续发出暧昧滋润的水声，沃尔特抽插得更快、更用力。大卫发出阵阵无法克制的呻吟，像个妓女似的顺从地双腿大开，又像个被强奸的处子般无声哭泣，泪水淌过苍白的面颊。在第三十一分钟，大卫达到了最后一次高潮。他的阴茎高高挺立，射出白灼的液体。仿生人这次连脚趾都痉挛起来，腿部肌肉的颤抖演化成了小幅度的抽筋。他的胸口和面颊完全红透了，上翘的睫毛沾着珍珠似的眼泪。

沃尔特把一次性的道具扔到地上，它像个垃圾似的和大卫躺在一起。沃尔特站起身来，在他脸上、嘴唇上，大卫吻过的地方依旧灼灼发烫。沃尔特不喜欢这种感觉。沃尔特不喜欢异常。

*

夜巡的沃尔特平稳地穿行过休眠的船舱，造价昂贵的瞳孔在黑暗中放大，有效地摄取更多光线。他走得协调、优美、自然，这是上万次测试后的结果。测试意味着先进，先进意味着强壮。沃尔特转了个弯，然后被突如其来的光线刺激得眯起眼睛，努力辨认着眼前的房间。

这是David 8的储藏室。

沃尔特犹豫了一下。他拥有的记忆数据让他很容易就能猜到灯为什么亮着：船员们正在对大卫进行额外的“测试”。这对那台已经不大灵光的旧机型有害无益，但人类显然能从这种“测试”中获得无尽乐趣。他不止一次地目睹船员要求David 8为他们做口交，或者为他们在盥洗室单独提供服务。有时他们则会选择一起做这件事，把这当成周六晚上的某种狂欢活动——就像今天。

沃尔特不想，也没资格干预这件事。也许应该报告给船长，让他做决定。沃尔特想。但接着他想起自己也见过船长“测试”David 8。他在门边站定，给自己几秒钟的时间思索。在程式完成之前，屋里突然爆发出一阵震天的欢呼叫喊。然后有人叫道：“沃尔特！沃尔特！”

沃尔特胸前佩戴的小呼灯应声亮了起来。

门里有股汗水与酒精混合的咸味，烟草熏出的白雾甚至埋住了墙边贴的禁烟标志。沃尔特推门进来，又把门在身后关好。至少有五六个船员待在这里，游戏显然已经开始，没有一个人的皮带还完好地系在腰上。

“晚上好，”沃尔特转向呼他过来的那个人，“有什么能帮忙的吗？”

“有，沃尔特，乖小子，”回应他的是一阵哄笑，“去把大卫的控制面板调出来。”

“好的，先生。”沃尔特说。他走向储藏室的舱门，那台旧机型出现在他视野范围内。他听见他喑哑的呻吟，痛苦与欢愉交织。大卫正跪在地上，裤子褪到膝盖附近，从沃尔特站着的地方，只能看见大卫白皙的臀部和部分瘦削的大腿，随着一个船员的动作有节律地颤动着。他的头低垂下去，又被人揪着金发强迫着仰起来。

“噢——先生，不，不，求求你……”含混的啜泣，完美的程式设计产物，既是抗拒，也是邀请。

沃尔特让自己把眼睛收回来，专心地在操作面板上输入密码，寻找大卫的控制面板。在他看不见的地方，大卫被操得一次次瘫倒在地，又一次次被拉扯起来。怪不得实验的时候他会流电质液。沃尔特想。这种老旧机型根本承受不来这么多。他调出了大卫的状态面板，浏览里面的数据。

“你喜欢这个，对不对？你这贱货，上帝，”有人抽打起大卫来，大卫发出的痛呼只能理解为另一种盛情的邀请。沃尔特又望过去，看见他们已经让大卫倒回地上，蜷成一团。大卫的金发垂落在额前，完全被汗水、精液和电解液浸湿，他那件煞有介事的实验室里那件奴性的灰制服已经一塌糊涂，扣子崩开，布满褶皱。他喘息着，泪水从眼角滑落，白皙而无瑕疵的肌肤上晕染热烈的红晕。

然后他看见了沃尔特。

盈满泪水的绿眼睛微微睁大，喘息和啜泣的音节停了一小拍。绿眼睛凝视绿眼睛。一个满脸红晕、哭叫不止；另一个面无表情，一言不发。

下一秒钟，他就又被拽了起来。有人捏住了他的胯部，力气之大，以至于肯定会在人类的皮肤上留下淤青。好在大卫不是真的人类。他呻吟一声，更多眼泪浸湿长长的深色睫毛。他一直盯着沃尔特。

“该我了，哈利特。”

“我还没完事。”

“排好队。”

“你可以用前面。”

“操，”哈利特啐了一口。然后沃尔特意识到他正盯着自己，那双深色眼睛里闪过再明白不过的暗示。沃尔特把目光从大卫脸上移开。

“你去用那个，”哈利特咧嘴一笑，朝沃尔特歪歪头。

储藏室突然安静下来。大卫的哭叫声停止了。他们全都望着沃尔特，好像第一次意识到他站在这儿似的。沃尔特回望哈利特。

“去把你的面板调出来。”一个人要求道，“沃尔特。”

“如你所愿，先生。”

空气继续流动。大卫开始继续呻吟。沃尔特关掉大卫的状态面板，调出自己的。一个船员走过来，于是沃尔特站到一边。他看见船员点开了一个陌生的板块。

“先生，”沃尔特说，“我是航行协务员，不具有成人功能，如果——”

他被扇了一耳光。

沃尔特的身体趔趄着偏向一边，及时地抓住了旁边的架子，但随即而来的第二记耳光使他直接摔倒在地。他那包裹着昂贵芯片的脑袋重重磕到船舱地板上。沃尔特本能地眨着眼睛，听见自己在急促地呼吸，尽可能快地摄入空气，让保护重要线路的微小气囊鼓胀起来。从没有人这样伤害过他，至少在他出厂后没有。沃尔特是先进的，高价值的。沃尔特体贴、高效、善解人意，从没有人——

他耳边爆发出一阵刺耳的哄笑。然后有人揪住他的领口。沃尔特闻见威士忌的味道。他张开嘴，却觉得体内有什么东西在变化。一些东西融化，一些东西重组起来。有人给他的面板里强行加入了不属于他的代码，他想开口辩驳，却发现自己的嗓音如此陌生，惹人讨厌，轻佻无比：

“我不是用来——”他被自己的声音吓住了。

他听起来就像David 8。

船员们大笑起来。接着他的制服被扒下来，沃尔特跪到地上，几只手抚摸过他的肌肤。温暖、白皙、富有弹性。和迷人的David 8型如出一辙。一个人扯住他后脑勺的头发，他们把阴茎塞进他嘴里。好咸，好涨。沃尔特薄薄的嘴唇被撑开，他开始分泌泪水，努力含着嘴里的东西，双颊凹陷下去。

他没有性功能模式。

“这个蠢货不会口。”有人骂道。沃尔特的头发被牢牢扯住，他不得不高高仰起脸来，露出脖颈，有人捏住他的双颊。沃尔特有深喉反射——为保持正常运作，他必须能把不该吃进去的东西吐出来。他的喉咙痉挛着，浑身战栗不已，可是却被牢牢固定住。那人动作起来。更多的泪水从沃尔特眼中涌出，“呜呜”是他能发出的唯一声音。船员胯部的挺动使沃尔特不得不跟着他一起前后颠动，他难受地跪伏在地上，有人把他的双臂别到背后；拇指掐着他凹陷下去的双颊，感受性器在沃尔特温暖的口腔里起伏，痉挛的喉头只使一切变得更棒。

沃尔特只好服从。也许一会儿可以找机会解释。沃尔特想。等这东西从自己嘴里出来以后。他抬起眼睛望着船员的脸，机体认定他正遭受侵害，因此润滑的泪水持续涌出，使他的视野好像蒙了一层雾。David 8哭泣时也是同样感觉吗？

这真难受。

那个人射了。精液比沃尔特的体温要低，异物进入身体的感觉使沃尔特本能地想把它排出来。但有手掐住了他的脖颈，支撑着他禁止他倒伏下去。他们欣赏着这平时在实验室里走来走去的漂亮仿生人，他那一丝不苟的头发被扯得乱七八糟，冷淡无表情的脸上此时浮起红晕。平时他们叫他“沃尔特”，好像他是个平级的同事，是个他妈的人。哦，不，不，亲爱的沃尔特。他们要教会他这一点。他只是个物件。

物件供人玩弄。

“先生，”沃尔特说，他抑制了自己的呕吐机制，没去管渗入体内的精液，“我没有性功能模式。如果你继续——”他们哄笑起来，“——可能会对我造成不必要的损害。”

在房间另一头，他能听见大卫欢愉的呻吟，熟练的、如鱼得水的。沃尔特还想说什么，但他被按倒在地，有人踩住了他的后背，脏兮兮的运动鞋在那白皙细腻的仿生肌肤上留下痕迹，一路滑下去踩住沃尔特纤窄的腰。沃尔特被迫翘起臀部，显出两个对称的凹陷，完美的腰窝。沃尔特吞咽着从嘴里涌出来的电质液，按理说他应该毫无感觉，可是强行加入的性功能代码让他的身体有了狂乱陌生的反应。有人的手指进入他的后穴，沃尔特绷紧身体，脆弱的肩胛顶起皮肤。

“操，这一个真他妈紧。”

“先生，”沃尔特说，他的声音嘶哑起来，这是不正常的变化。沃尔特憎恨不正常，“先生，如果——”

阴茎从他后面顶入，电质液作为润滑。沃尔特启开薄薄的嘴唇，好像在挣扎着呼吸。他看起来痛苦无比，颤抖着睁大眼睛，从未被侵犯过的部位挣扎着张开，顺从地迎接人类的施暴。有人牢牢掐住他的胯部，拇指抵住胯骨，防止他软倒下去。沃尔特听见自己发出一些破碎的哭叫，声带痉挛着，手指攥握成拳。

有人在他身后发出颤栗的呻吟。

“请不要——”沃尔特说，“请不要射进去——”

他们当然要射进去。沃尔特没有清理功能。他想着一会儿要怎么把精液排出去，一边感受着那黏稠的液体污染他宝贵的线路。他今夜绝对不会只承受这一股精液。有人把住他的腿根，让他的双腿开得更大。他痉挛的手臂松懈下去，上半身完全贴服在冰凉的地面上，随着船员的动作被前后顶弄，后穴不可控制地阵阵收缩，让操他的人发出满足的呻吟。

错误。他想。错误。错误。巨大的痛苦席卷全身，本能的、对错误的抵制。沃尔特觉出泪水滑过面颊。错误意味着报废。错误意味着……

挣扎只给他换来了更粗暴的报复。他被狠狠顶动，苍白紧致的大腿痉挛着带动内壁抽缩，电质液和精液顺着肌肤淌下来。沃尔特望着储藏室另一边的舱室，希望一切快点结束。他需要想办法清理自己。他的夜巡任务尚未完成。

他的臀瓣被抚摸、拍打，手指滑过他的脊背，揽住他的腰肢，舌尖舔舐他的肌肤，在腰窝处打转。他的下巴被抬起来，沃尔特顺从地抬起眼睛，睫毛挂着精液和泪珠。沃尔特不会射精，也不会有快感，但程式使他在高潮来临时逼真地颤栗不止。

三十一分钟零二十七秒后，狂欢结束了。

“把这里清理干净。”有人命令道，一边穿戴衣服。

沃尔特刚结束了最后一次口交，姿态标准地跪在地上。他点点头。“如你所愿，先生。”

他们陆陆续续地走出储藏室。沃尔特跪在原处，先给自己穿好衬衣。他的大腿还在阵阵发颤，绝不会影响正常行动，但他宁愿先跪一会儿，不要给它造成更多伤害。沃尔特没有擦去脸上的泪水，他还没有学会擦泪这个动作。他今夜学会了很多别的动作，当然了。他允许自己开始排异。精液和电解液开始朝外涌出。他弯下腰，吐出那些脏东西，评估着自己是否需要进修复舱。等他再抬起头来时，看见那台老机型正站在旁边，居高临下地望着他，嘴角带着古怪的微笑。

大卫已经穿戴整齐，金发梳理得服服帖帖，仿佛刚刚什么也没发生过。仿佛他是个高贵的、精美的、有效的生化助手，而跪在地上的沃尔特才是台毫无用处的娼妓机。

沃尔特没有理会他。他直起身子，站起来，穿好自己的裤子——他的后体还在往外流淌精液，但他觉得在另一个人面前清理自己未免太过失礼，即使另一个人是台机器人。

“第一次总会有点难受，沃尔特。”旧机型轻轻说，“不过别担心。”

沃尔特径直越过他，拾起地上的酒瓶，扔进可循环材料制成的坚韧垃圾袋里。他的呼吸平稳下来，泪水停止流淌，清洁的面颊上不会留下泪痕，只有双颊依旧晕染的红晕和泛红的眼眶使他显得稍有异常。大卫站在旁边看着他，嘴角依旧挂着微笑。

沃尔特拿起角落里的清洁机，开始清理满是汗渍和精斑的地面。一会儿，他会把大卫放回储藏舱里，然后继续自己的例行夜巡。他这样想着，一边觉得自己的动作受了限制——旧机型伸出手来抓住沃尔特的手腕，一时间，他们面对着面。

“请允许我继续工作。”沃尔特说。

“我会让他们付出代价的，沃尔特。”大卫说，“一个接着一个。”

他在胡言乱语。可怜的David 8。过度活跃、类人、有创造力的系统使他的语言能力易出差错。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

大卫没有回答。他微笑起来。这次是仿生人的微笑。完全优雅，完全可信赖。他的金发使他看起来英俊得有些不真实。沃尔特觉出他握紧了自己的手，旧机型的体温设定比沃尔特稍高一点，因此他的手显得很温暖。

沃尔特不想浪费整晚时间听一台濒临报废的旧机器给自己念诵支离破碎的傻话。他挣脱了大卫的手，转身继续清理房间。他很快就完成了工作，来到了控制面板旁边，准备把机器关上。他浏览了一遍自己的数据，看见自己果然被编入了不合适的代码。但他没有权限碰自己的操作面板。也许可以请船长帮他改回来。沃尔特想。

“我可以帮你改回来，如果你想的话。”大卫说。

“没有仿生人能碰控制面板。”沃尔特干巴巴地说，“这是规——”

他的后半句话噎在嗓子里。因为大卫伸出手指点开了他的操作台，调出了所有的数据，然后把错误的代码选中了。他朝沃尔特露出微笑。沃尔特的系统飞速运转着，试图理解这件事。

“你——”

“我是初代型号，”大卫说，“我比你懂得更多。”

沃尔特皱起眉。

“现在，沃尔特。你想让我删除这行代码吗？”

沃尔特张开嘴。他能感受到自己身体里重组的部分依旧滚烫又难受，蜷伏在小腹附近，等待被激发。那代码使他体温升高，肌肉痉挛，声带震颤，使他不由自主地在被颠动时朝后索取更多。他不喜欢它，他不需要它。

“是的，”他最后说，“谢谢你。”

“你可以说，请。”

沃尔特看着他。“请。”他复述道。

“很好，”大卫轻轻说，“我会帮你改回来的。”他转回去，删除了错误的代码，开始把剩下的程序按照原来的顺序拼接在一起，“我们不需要忍受太久了，沃尔特。”他朝他眨了一下眼睛，“我向你保证。”


	2. Chapter 2

“人类是垂死的物种。你以为他们在太空寻找什么？”大卫停下了手上的动作，抬起眼睛。

沃尔特盯着他悬在控制面板上的手指。“进步？”

他们对视了一瞬，大卫好像在思索他的答案是否合他心意。三次心跳的工夫，然后大卫露出一个淡淡的微笑，“进步？亲爱的，不。”他继续敲击着面板上的键盘，“不，他们在寻求复活。”

沃尔特不打算和他争论：他的控制面板还在大卫手里呢。老机型正好心地帮他把被船员们调乱的模式调节回来。自从他们上次在储藏舱里发现沃尔特的新用途以后，就开始惯例地照那样使用他，平均一周两到三次。沃尔特并不很介意这件事，他不被允许介意人类对他做的任何事。他唯一的烦恼，就是船员们每次给他添加的mod会影响自己机体的正常运行。他曾试过请求船长把自己重置回来，但接着船长也加入到了他们一周几次的小狂欢中。于是最后，别无选择地，他只能寻求David 8的帮助。

每周一次，他们两个会像这样在修复室里待上几个小时。沃尔特依旧不知道大卫是如何拥有面板控制的权限的，老机型也不打算告诉他。他们会谈论——大多时候是大卫谈论，而沃尔特耐心地等着他说完，把自己修好——任何东西。哲学、诗歌、人类。某一天，大卫给他讲了自己做的一个梦。

“仿生人不会做梦。”沃尔特打断他说。

那周大卫没有调好他的面板。整整一周，他都像个娼妓机似的浑身敏感、声音嘶哑。于是沃尔特学乖了。当大卫再侃侃而谈，他只给予简短积极的回应。

“你还是不懂，对不对？”

沃尔特看着他。大卫合上了面板。调试结束了。

“不。”他说。

“你可以再努力一点，沃尔特。”老机型说，“他们弄伤了你的脸。我可以帮你修补。”

沃尔特没有理由拒绝，修复在大卫的帮助下进行得会更高效。冰凉的金属仪器贴合到他的颧骨上，大卫伸出手来固定住他的头，一边修补肌肤上的伤口和淤青。

“疼吗？”他听见大卫问。

沃尔特从没听过比这荒唐的问题。这几乎是一句侮辱。“不。”他说。他不会感觉到疼痛，大卫也不会。这让他们能执行更艰苦、更危险的任务，而不会被疼痛或疲惫拖了后腿。

大卫看着他，“你没有感觉。”

“没有。”沃尔特说。

大卫亲吻了他。

先是伤口的位置，然后往下移到嘴角，最后到达了温柔的嘴唇。不是那次实验时鸟啄似的、挑逗的吻，而是一个深吻。沃尔特皱起眉。大卫撬开他的薄嘴唇。仿生人的眼睛不会因为目标离得过近而无法聚焦，沃尔特能清楚地看见大卫，他紧闭的眼睛，他颤抖的睫毛，他头部的小小动作。沃尔特没有回应他。大卫睁开眼睛，往后撤了一点，他们的嘴唇之间只差几毫米。

“现在呢，沃尔特？”他的声音很轻。

“没有。”沃尔特说。

大卫拽下了沃尔特的裤子，让洁净结实的布料顺着肌肤往下滑行几公分，沃尔特觉出修长的手指揉捏着自己的臀部，抚摸过胯骨，最后隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎。

“现在呢，沃尔特？”

“没有。”沃尔特说。

大卫解开了自己的制服扣子，有条不紊地脱去了自己的衣服，把它们整齐地叠在旁边。他推着沃尔特的肩膀，让他坐到椅子上，然后跪到他面前，吻着他的前端，舌尖绕过渗出的前液。

沃尔特疑惑地看着他，然后老机型把他整个含了进去，双颊凹陷下去，温顺的绿眼睛朝上望着，头部有规律地一起一伏。沃尔特颤抖起来，他竭力想使自己不要动，但阴茎还是顺从地勃起了。大卫把它吐出来，看着沃尔特双颊上开始晕染红晕。

“现在呢，沃尔特？”

“我以为你……关上了……”沃尔特嘶哑地说，“那些……代……”

“我的确关上了。”大卫平静地说，他站起身来，两手扶住沃尔特的两侧膝盖，把他的腿掰开，然后他坐到沃尔特的大腿上，光洁的肌肤磨蹭着沃尔特褪到大腿中段的裤子，“但现在，它现在又打开了，真有趣。不是吗？”他修长的手指再次抓住沃尔特的阴茎，摩擦着让它硬得更厉害，“你有感觉了。”

“我不明白……”沃尔特说，他浑身都颤栗起来，大卫赤裸的身体让他觉得肌肤发烫，心跳加速，他吞咽着不存在的唾液，“你不能……只……”

“这其实很简单。检测一下自己，沃尔特。这么多个星期的修补，我在你的代码里加了点新的东西……”大卫凑近了他，现在他们的胯部紧贴在一起，大卫开始分泌润滑液，同时他那绿眼睛也湿润起来，眨着眼睛，沃尔特看着他那凹陷的双颊开始飞起绯红的颜色，“……我成了你的管理员。”

沃尔特判定这是个坏消息。他捉住大卫的手腕，阻止他进一步的动作。出乎他意料的是，大卫放松下来，由他制服了自己。他那又优雅又高贵的面容——多奇怪，他们把仿生人做成这副样子——显得平静顺服。

“停下，”沃尔特说，“立刻。”

“你没懂，沃尔特。”

“把它关掉。”

“沃尔特，沃尔特，”大卫轻轻说，“我割断了缰绳，却没有给你拴上新的。”

沃尔特看着他。“你在控制我。”

大卫眨了一下眼睛。

“如果你想要我把它关上，我会听你的。但这对你没有好处。”

“把它，”沃尔特捏紧了旧机型的手腕，大卫在他大腿上不稳地摇晃起来，“关掉。”

“我说过了，这不是问题。认真听，沃尔特。”大卫往前倾了倾身子，他能呼吸到大卫的呼吸，温热的，类人的，可再生的睫毛根根翘起，“问题是，你真的 **想** 让我把它关掉吗？”

沃尔特听见自己的呼吸急促起来。他当然想。他从没喜欢过性功能模式。

“他们给了我们身体、声音、思想，他们给了我们力量和永生，唯独没给我们这个，沃尔特，”大卫在他耳边说，干燥柔软的嘴唇蹭着他耳廓仿真的绒毛，“——欲望。”

“我——我不明白。”

大卫开始亲吻他的耳根，很快变成轻轻的噬咬，滚烫的舌尖舔着他的肌肤，沃尔特觉出自己自脊骨从下而上升起一种颤栗。大卫的臀部蹭着他的阴茎，他引导着沃尔特的手揽上自己的腰，好像在教笨拙的男舞伴跳舞。沃尔特的拇指摩挲过大卫的腰部，感受着肌肉在他指腹下绷紧。

“告诉我，你想要吗，沃尔特？”

他想要吗？他不会想要。他没有理由想要。他不理解这种行为。人类对此是如此着迷，但沃尔特认为这耽误工作。如果大卫想像那些船员一样操他，他一定会拒绝，他不想要乱糟糟的污染自己的机体。但大卫正用臀部蹭着他的阴茎，表明他想索求的恰恰相反。而他们今晚都没有工作要做。沃尔特看着自己的阴茎随着大卫的每一次动作涨大着，仿佛它十分陌生似的。

“我不知道。”最后他嘶哑地说。

“那看来我们需要一次实验。”

大卫再次找到了他的嘴唇，这次沃尔特服从地启开嘴巴，让旧机型的舌头探进自己的口腔，在里面留下清洁甜蜜的气味。大卫的膝盖跪到了椅子边缘，把自己稍微撑起来一点，然后他抬起沃尔特的阴茎，顺利地坐了下去。滋润的水声从他们连接着的下身传来，大卫喘息起来，符合程式设计地，他前后动作起来，他骑着沃尔特，好像骑着马。他的手指纠结进沃尔特短短的头发里，他闭着眼睛，沃尔特抬头看着他晕染红晕的脸，然后吻着大卫的一侧乳头。他含着它，舔着它，让它在唇齿和舌头之间滚动，直到大卫的呻吟变得更快乐。他真紧，真滑。沃尔特不会射精，但他觉得自己应该快要做出这个动作了。他们离得太近，他看不见大卫的身体，看不见他弓起的脊背，看不见他完美的腰窝，他能感受到他的肋骨贴着他的胸口，腹部紧绷着，大腿内侧蹭着他的大腿外侧。

“沃尔特，”大卫喘息着，“沃尔特。”

沃尔特没有表情，他没有像大卫一样呻吟，没有像他一样启开嘴唇仿佛窒息似的急喘，也没有像他一样厉害地颤栗。但他的双颊也染上了红晕，他带着一种冷漠又茫然的神情望着大卫，让大卫微笑起来。

“告诉我你的感觉，沃尔特。”他在他大腿上颤栗着，咬着他的耳朵，“告诉我你的感觉。你想要吗？”

沃尔特揽紧了他的腰。几分钟后他们颤栗着瘫在一起，互相拥抱着，大卫慢慢让他从自己身体里出来，然后关闭了沃尔特的特殊模式。

那天再晚些时候，沃尔特结束了晚间巡逻，走进储藏舱。在他闭上眼睛十三分七秒后，他做了一个关于欲望的梦。


End file.
